Three Is Not Always a Crowd
by andromeda90
Summary: slash,threesome, Loki/Steve/Sigyn, don't like don't read! Steve wakes up and meets Sigyn, Loki's wife...from there, things just get weirder...there are text messages and dates but aren't they married? poor Steve is confused!
1. Chapter 1

**title: **Three is Not Always a Crowd, Part 2

**warning:** sexy times! first time writing it as well! _

**rating: **NC-17 (first time writing a legit sex scene O_O)

**pairing:** Sigyn/Loki/Steve

**summary:** prompt from ****norsekink****  
>Loki kidnaps Steve and takes him to his Evil Lair, which is actually a pretty nice place. There he is introduced to Loki's wife Sigyn, who presumably doubles as his torture and interrogation expert or something. But nope, she just asks Steve what his favourite dish is, and proceeds to produce the most delicious meal <em>ever<em>.

Loki and Sigyn prove to be very flirtatious - with each other, but also toward Steve. Sigyn eventually takes pity on the poor confused mortal and makes Loki put Steve back where he found him... but not before getting his number.

Long story short, Loki and Sigyn want to start a threesome with Steve, who is adorably confuzzled. But not entirely unreceptive, hint hint nudge nudge.

**Bonus:** Steve tells Thor, who is OUTRAGED that Loki would be so unfaithful to Sigyn... until Steve explains that it seemed to be even more Sigyn's idea than Loki's.

* * *

><p>Steve groaned as he woke up from a deep sleep. What happened? He didn't remember going to sleep….wait….hadn't he been fighting?<p>

He bolted up from bed and looked around the bedroom, wide eyed.

It was a beautiful place actually, with emerald green curtains tied back to let the sunlight in. the bed was full of fluffy pillows of different light blue shades that contrasted rather well with the forest green bedcover.

Before he could look around some more, the door opened to reveal "Loki!" Steve exclaimed, immediately tensing up and getting into a fighting stance.

"Why Captain I see you are awake!" Loki smirked, grinning from ear to ear.

Steve eyed him warily but remained quiet, waiting to find out what the other wanted from him.

"Now now, don't act in such a way, I just want to talk." Loki practically purred, seeming to suddenly appear right in front of Steve.

Steve gulped because he had never noticed before just how green Loki's eyes were.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?" Steve quickly took a couple of steps back, needing to have space between the two of them.

Loki just laughed and waved the questions away.

Steve just kept glaring at Loki, waiting for the catch. There was something going on here, he knew it. what exactly it was, he had no clue.

"You are no fun," Loki sighed dramatically, snapping his fingers.

It was the last thing Steve heard before he found suddenly tied to a chair in a dining area. He glanced around and looked at the house he was in. he was still with Loki, since the curtains were the same type as the ones in the bedroom.

Loki walked out from the bedroom and made his way over to where he was tied down, with a look in his eyes that made Steve shiver.

"Loki!"

Loki immediately stopped and turned around. He was blocking the other person, who Steve was assuming was a woman from the sound of her voice.

She came to stand next to Loki, noticing him on the chair immediately.

Her eyes brightne the moment she looked at him, eyes roaming over his body. He couldn't help squirming under her intense stare.

"Hello! You must be Steve Rogers! I am Sigyn, Loki's beautiful and charming wife." Sigyn smiled sweetly, walking over to stand right in front of him.

Steve tensed, wondering what she was going to do to him. However, she sat down next to him.

"It is not often that Loki brings a guest over, he tends to forget that I grow lonely here." Sigyn sighed.

"You have all you need in me," Loki pointed out, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Steve was feeling like he was in the twilight zone. Because this type of things did not happen. Maybe this was all a dream, a frozen induced dream.

"Women need more than just that honey." Sigyn pushed Loki back, who just rolled his eyes but resigned himself to Sigyn's antics.

"Now, tell me about yourself! How did you meet my husband?" Sigyn inquired eagerly.

Steve found himself unable to come up with something to say. Sigyn was looking at him, with bright hazel eyes, they were so expressive that he couldn't believe she would be married to Loki. Come to think about it, he really didn't know much about Loki…..actually he took that back. He knew about Loki's childhood since Thor just loved telling everyone about it. Come to think about it, Thor didn't talk about Sigyn…..Steve didn't know that Loki was married….especially to someone like Sigyn.

"What did you do to him?" Sigyn scoffed at Loki when Steve did not answered.

"Me? Why am I to blame? Maybe he just speechless by your beauty!" Loki grinned at her causing her to flush.

Steve had to admit that Sigyn was indeed beautiful.

"I am not going to bite you." Sigyn turned back to Steve, who was beginning to fall under Sigyn's charm.

"Unless you want her to and you should, because it feels good." Loki purred, once again resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sigyn laughed merrily at that comment, mouth quirking into a slight smirk.

"Now, come, you should make yourself feel more at home! Are you hungry?" Sigyn asked but it was hard for Steve to pay attention when all he could see was Loki kissing down Sigyn's neck.

How could she be so articulate while having Loki kissing her neck? Steve found himself unable to look away, eyes completely focused on Loki's mouth's connection to Sigyn's pale neck.

"I….umm…Yes?" Steve muttered, shifting on the chair he was on.

"What is your favorite food, eh? I can cook anything! Right Loki?" Sigyn turned to Loki with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course" was Loki's immediate response.

Sigyn beamed and got up to look through the cabinets of the kitchen.

"So, tell me your favorite meal and it shall be! And it will be made without magic!" Sigyn added while shooting Loki a dirty look.

"What? Magic counts when planning a romantic dinner, right Steve? Right, see!" Loki frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh please, I am sure Steve knows all about romance. He understand the need for flowers, cake, poetry and how important doing everything from the heart is." Sigyn huffed, going over to bend over to look into Steve's eyes.

Steve couldn't help but notice how low cut sigyn's dress was.

"What is your favorite food?" she asked in a whisper.

"meat loaf with gravy?" steve responded with the first thing that came to his mind, in a whisper as well.

"Why are we whispering?" Loki whispered loudly.

"because you my dear don't know the meaning of romance." Sigyn teased, passing by Loki and smacking his butt.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the goods!"

"They are my goods husband." Sigyn pointed out which Loki had to admit was true.

Steve meanwhile was still trying to figure out what was going on.

He was also trying to ignore the weird feelings he has having concerning Loki and Sigyn.

As he watched them in such personal setting and together, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the two were.

Something about the way they interact, it was sensual, always teasing with flitting looks and touches.

"You have become too chatty ever since Steve showed up."

"Maybe you should punish me then."

Steve stared at the two, noticing that the armor part of Loki's costume was gone, leaving him with only the leather layer. It really fit Loki nicely and Steve couldn't help but admit the lithe figure. He shook his head because he shouldn't be thinking like that at all.

It was not proper for him to think those thoughts.

"Loki, why don't you do something useful and prepare the oven?"

"But that would involve moving away."

Of course the moment that he wasn't looking at Loki, he was looking at Sigyn, with her dark blonde hair and long navy blue dress that really showed off her body. Not to mention the slit on the skirt that showed off her legs perfectly.

Those train of thoughts were probably even more improper that the Loki ones.

Steve figured he had to get out of there before things got worst and his thoughts spin more out of control.

Meanwhile, as Steve battled with himself, Sigyn was efficiently preparing Steve's meal with Loki wrapped around her.

"Really Loki, how hard can kneading the crumbs and meat together be?" Sigyn tsked.

"I rather knead something else," Loki waggled his eyebrows, bending his head down to nibble on Sigyn's ear.

Sigyn smirked before glancing over at Steve, who was looking lost. He looked like a puppy….a really hot and sexy puppy.

"Why don't you go and nibble on Steve's ear, eh? while I quickly finish this." Sigyn stated, ushering Loki over to Steve's side.

"You just attracted to his hot abs and baby blue eyes." Loki chuckled, before doing as he was told.

Steve was pretty much hyperventilating when he found Loki's face right by his, breath ghosting over his bare neck. He couldn't stop the shivers that ran down his body.

"So Steve, tell me more about yourself! I heard through the news that you are not from this time, eh?" Sigyn spoke to him as she cooked.

Steve tried to form a coherent sentence as Loki's lips seem to grace his ear.

"Yes….I crashed….frozen for a while….umm…."

"That must be horrible, all the new things to get used to. I know when I arrived at Midgard it was definitely different than I last remember." Sigyn walking over to place the gravy on the table, before bringing the meatloaf out. She had also made some rice and mashed potatoes.

Steve couldn't help but drool at the sight and smell. It seemed that Loki couldn't help himself either because he was snapping ware unto the table and sitting down next to him.

"You are bad." Sigyn stated, hand on her hip as she glared at Loki, before sitting down as well.

"You weren't saying that last night." Loki shot back with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh but you were definitely bad and you had to be punished." Sigyn smiled sultrily.

Steve was lost in all the flirting, innuendos, and atmosphere of sex that permeated the whole place.

All he could do but sit there quietly and watch the two.

"Loki, how is he to eat If you don't untie him?" Sigyn suddenly remembered Steve's predicament, turning to take some mashed potatoes and offering them up to Steve.

Steve locked his eyes with Sigyn's, unable to stop himself from opening his mouth to allow her to feed him. She had a smile on her lips, which were a soft shade of red, and Steve found himself getting lost in her. He didn't even feel himself being freed.

He then saw her looked over to Loki and Steve realized that Loki was still there and that she was Loki's wife.

Loki didn't look angry at all, no, he was staring at them, hungrily. Steve felt his breath stuck in his throat as he glance from Loki to Sigyn.

Sigyn then pulled back and shot Loki a look, before resuming eating her food.

Steve followed, quickly eating his food that was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

He saw the way the two were staring at each other, communicating with out having to speak. Until finally Loki huffed and looked back down at his food.

Steve looked at the two, curiously but Sigyn just smiled at him before focusing on her food again.

He wondered what had transpired. Of course, he realized what it was they were discussing the moment that he finished his food.

"Well, the wife says it is time to send you on your way." Loki stated, shooting Sigyn a look, while she just ignored him.

"I think we have taking much of your time and I am glad to finally have met you. I am a big fan." Sigyn stated, her cheeks flushing and for the first time, Steve saw her act shyly.

"I would be jealous if I didn't agree with her." Loki huffed, but Steve could see the love in Loki's eyes directed towards his wife.

"Would love if you came over again? We should keep in touch!" Sigyn stated, reaching into her cleavage to pick out her phone.

Steve was bright red because he had just gotten an eye full of beautiful, practically perfect breasts….

"Yes, I know." Loki looked at him and winked, as if he knew exactly what Steve was thinking, which Steve was pretty sure Loki knew exactly what he was thinking. Who wouldn't think such a thing when faced with such a view?

"Alright, give me your number and we'll keep in touch. You can visit me every time Loki goes off to do whatever it is he does." Sigyn stated offhandedly.

"Hey! I do important things!" Loki looked aghast causing Sigyn to laugh. It was then that Steve realized that Loki always tried to make Sigyn laugh.

"Having sleepovers with Victor Van Doom is not important, honey." Sigyn rolled her eyes, before turning expectantly to Steve.

"Ugh….890-678-5555."

"Perfect! We will keep in touch, won't we Loki?" Sigyn turned to Loki, who shrugged before grinning evilly at Steve.

It was then that Steve realized he was about to be snapped away, and it would lead to horrible things by the evil grin.

….

Steve had been snapped back to the Avengers headquarters, right in the middle of Bruce's bedroom, as he was getting dressed.

Both of them froze instantly, completely not expecting this to happen.

Bruce quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, turning bright red.

Steve was also bright red and felt horrible for surprising Bruce like that.

"What the hell are you doing on Bruce's bed while he is naked?"

Both of them whirled to see Tony standing on the doorway, looking between annoyed and angry, and a bit curious.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce cried out.

"Perving, obviously," Tony retorted.

Steve quietly made his way out of the room, listening to Bruce trying to kick Tony out, who was obviously not budging.

Now he understood the evil smirk of Loki's.

…..

Things seemed to go back to normal...except for the dreams...

He would see her arching up, face flushed and lips swollen red. He could hear her whimpers and moans, hear her gasping for more as her fingers clutched tightly unto his broad shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist, wanting more and more.

Steve would wake up with stained sheets and a feeling of intense guilt.

…...

-hello, steve?-

Steve was surprised, having it been a week and a half since he had been kidnapped, to hear from who he presumed to be Sigyn. He was sure that Loki wouldn't be that courteous.

-Is this Sigyn?-

-Yes! You remember me I take it?-

-You are hard to forget Lady Sigyn-

Steve responded, a soft blush on his cheeks.

-You are such a sweetheart. How are you?-

Steve wasn't sure if it was right, to be talking to a married woman, who he had been having dreams about. What would Loki say if he found it?

-I am doing well, and you?-

Steve tried to keep his response polite and distant.

-Now now, don't be so...cold...but was wondering if you wanted to...get together? or hang out as they say now a days!-

-Sure, I would love to-

Steve responded automatically, forgetting that it wasn't to his best interest to actually see Sigyn. For some reason, he felt that this was a date. Steve couldn't date a married woman.

But...Sigyn had asked him out.

He was confused, and even though he felt guilty about it, he was happy about seeing her again.

He couldn't help but wonder if he would see Loki there as well...because honestly, he found himself not minding if he was.

…...

Sigyn was sweet and very charming. She could light up a room with her presence.

Everyone at the restaurant were catering to her every need, and his because he was with her. It was amazing to see such power and such ability to control others. It was then that Steve realized just how perfect Sigyn was for Loki, they were similar even if they had different ways of going about it.

It made him wonder just what it was she was doing to him.

"I am so glad you agreed to meet me here. Loki has been out again, I presume to see Doctor Doom. Even though he should be out visiting his children since he hasn't in a while." Sigyn scoffed, lips pursed together in disdain.

"Wait, does Loki and Doom umm..." Steve didn't want to necessarily ask Sigyn about Loki and his many children and many lovers. Who would want to hurt such a woman?

"I actually do not know. I personally am not that big of a fan of Doom. I do however think that Mr. Fantastic and Human Torch, are handsome. You know, you sort of remind me of the human torch, except less..." Sigyn tapped her chin looking for the right word.

"Fiery?" Steve helped her out.

"Exactly! Anyhow, Loki does what Loki does." Sigyn laughed and Steve was happy, because that is what Sigyn's laugh made people feel...happy.

"Does it bother you?" Steve really should not speak anymore, because that was just something you didn't ask on a date...even though this really wasn't a date...even more when it could hurt the other person.

"Of course it bothers me Steve, but I know he loves me. When he is with me, he is with me." Sigyn smiled softly, the tiniest hint of sadness shone in her eyes and on the edges of her lips.

"There is no person out there, that could not love you." Steve muttered, taking her hand in his.

Sigyn's eyes widened, before softening. She squeezed his hand back.

Steve felt at peace, something he hadn't felt since Peggy.

…...

-boxers of briefs-

it was the text that Steve received two days after his date with Sigyn. Something he had told no one about, especially not Thor. Steve just knew the text was from Loki.

-boxers-

He responded because honestly, no one could ignore the trickster and...he had always been curious about Loki, even more now.

-are they all red, white, and blue with stars on them?-

-No! of course not!-

Steve was confused as to what Loki wanted but as the day progressed and Loki just sent him random texts, Steve relaxed. Loki was a villain still, but Steve felt they were all past black and white labels. Each one of them were different and down right weird, this...this was just normal Avengers life.

Steve decided to just see where it went.

It was the same thing for the next couple of days, except that the texts became a bit...well...

-what are you wearing?-

-i'm sleeping-

-are you naked then?-

-that is none of your business-

-so you are?-

Or...

-how do you feel about having ice cream licked off your chest?-

Or

-would you try handcuffs?-

Or

-lick that ice cream...just like that-

Loki had began to bombard him with dirty texts at random times.

…...

It was then that the dreams started.

He would feel hands on him, running down to his inner thighs. he would feel the other's breath on his neck, teeth on his shoulders, hands gripping his hips tightly. He would hear pants and groans, mixed with his own moans of more. His hands would be holding unto the other's shoulders.

Steve would then wake up with stained sheets and feeling guilty, but he had gotten used to it by now.

That made him feel even guiltier.

…...

Steve found himself at the same restaurant he had gone with Sigyn all of the sudden.

Just like that, except it was not Sigyn sitting in front of him, it was Loki.

It took him a couple of minutes to orient himself, but Loki had already ordered some wine and some appetizers by that time.

"Loki?" Steve didn't really know what to say at the moment, besides the obvious what the hell is going on, but that would probably lead to making a scene...no one wanted that.

"That is me." Loki shrugged, lifting up his glass of wine and sipping it.

It was red wine, so it tainted Loki's lip a shade of red. Steve couldn't stop staring at those lips.

"Sigyn informed how much you loved this restaurant." Loki added, raising his hand and immediately having the serve appear.

Steve realized that it was a different environment. With Sigyn the restaurant was warm and full of life. People would look at her both with lust but also love. It was a mixture of emotions, but they were uplifting.

Loki on the other hand, called the same amount of interest and people catered to him, but the atmosphere was colder, more cold cut, with a more pure carnal pleasure directed towards him. Which Steve understood, for who wouldn't wish to have the God sitting in front of him in their bed?

"She told me she had a lot of fun going out with you." Loki added some more.

Steve flushed and shifted nervously on his seat.

"I want to thank you for showing her a good time." Loki stated after a couple of seconds of silence, of course, that statement was followed by a stronger and deeper silence...Steve didn't know what to say or respond to that...what was Loki getting at?

Loki just looked at him, eyes boring into his. Was he searching for something? was he reading his soul? Steve didn't know.

"Have you read the myths about us, Steve?" Loki asked, leaning back on his chair, but not relaxing one bit.

"I have read some, but not all of them." Steve answered with a frown.

"Did you ever hear about Sigyn in them?" Loki inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Steve stopped and thought about it. He hadn't heard Sigyn mentioned...except...

"I read that she was seen as the Goddess of Fidelity? and your wife of course." Steve added, which was surprised how right that part had been. It made him wonder how much truth there were in the myths.

"Yes, Sigyn is hardly mentioned in the remaining myths. Forgotten by people that she cared for deeply. More than I do." Loki sneered, placing his wine glass down.

Steve was still unsure of where Loki was heading.

"She is an amazing woman, and I know I do not deserve her but I try to make her happy and you can do that." Loki stated and Steve was shocked.

Now that he thought about it, he understood where Loki was coming from. Not feeling worthy of people, because he was different than everyone else. he was no one.

"Sigyn is an amazing woman, but you are wrong, she is perfect for you. You two compliment each other." Steve tried to liven the mood up, even though he had no idea what he was doing. He also did not think he would be discussing relationships with Loki...ever...or discussing anything with Loki at all actually...

"She puts up with my affairs, for I have had a number but she...she remains faithful till this very day."

Steve thought about having to live with that...

"You are an attractive man, Steve Rogers. Very easy on the eyes." Loki stated, suddenly his stance becoming more relax as he leaned in closer to Steve.

"There have been a number of men and women who have tempted my Sigyn, but you are the one to make her take action." Loki went on and Steve wondered at all if he was suppose to respond to anything that Loki was saying.

"She is a crafty one as you will and perhaps already know. It is despite of her and because of her, that these events were placed into motion."

Steve was confused. He had no idea what in the world Loki was talking about. None.

What plan? What that had to do with him? What did it have to do with Sigyn being faithful? With Loki having affairs? with low self esteem?

It wasn't until Loki grabbed him by the shirt and smashed their lips together that Steve understood.

He had been played into joining Loki and Sigyn in bed.

"You must understand, Sigyn is faithful and will remain faithful, that is who she is. I on the other hand, will not for that is who I am. We await your decision." Loki whispered against Steve's lips, before disappearing just like that.

No one noticed anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**title: **Three is Not Always a Crowd, Part 2

**warning:** sexy times! first time writing it as well! _

**rating: **NC-17 (first time writing a legit sex scene O_O)

**pairing:** Sigyn/Loki/Steve

**summary:** prompt from ****norsekink****  
>Loki kidnaps Steve and takes him to his Evil Lair, which is actually a pretty nice place. There he is introduced to Loki's wife Sigyn, who presumably doubles as his torture and interrogation expert or something. But nope, she just asks Steve what his favourite dish is, and proceeds to produce the most delicious meal <em>ever<em>.

Loki and Sigyn prove to be very flirtatious - with each other, but also toward Steve. Sigyn eventually takes pity on the poor confused mortal and makes Loki put Steve back where he found him... but not before getting his number.

Long story short, Loki and Sigyn want to start a threesome with Steve, who is adorably confuzzled. But not entirely unreceptive, hint hint nudge nudge.

**Bonus:** Steve tells Thor, who is OUTRAGED that Loki would be so unfaithful to Sigyn... until Steve explains that it seemed to be even more Sigyn's idea than Loki's.

* * *

><p>Sigyn sighed as she reclined against the number of pillows on the bed.<p>

No one would believe her that the pillows were Loki's but they were.

She didn't say anything when she felt arms wrap around her waist, instead she just relaxed completely and closed her eyes.

She knew that he was a frost giant, but his body wasn't completely freezing all the time...it was a combination of cold and warmness. It was hard to describe, but it was all Loki and Sigyn loved the feeling.

"You need to stop putting the AC on such a low degree, you are freezing." Loki muttered against her neck.

"It makes me feel like you are with me, the cold..." Sigyn muttered back, it was the same old response.

"I am here now." Loki would respond.

"I know." She would whisper back.

This time, there was more to their conversation. Loki wanted to see Sigyn smile, because he knew that he was very much the reason for her tears and sadness. He tried his best to make it up to her.

"He really is a good kisser, even though I didn't really give him a chance to respond."

This statement caused Sigyn to immediately turned around in his arms, grinning.

"You finally jumped him then?" Sigyn asked excitedly and Loki just nodded, taking in the bright hazel eyes and soft smile that Sigyn wore.

"I am so glad, he is just perfect." Sigyn sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling up to Loki.

"he thinks too highly of me."Loki frowned, running a hand thought Sigyn's hair.

"I feel that is my fault, I couldn't stop gushing over you." Sigyn giggled.

"I think he is very well on the road to being in love with you." Loki added.

"I think he already loves you." Sigyn retorted.

"If he were to love someone, it would be you." Loki shot back.

They both looked at each other and then laughed.

Loki rolled them over to lay on top of Sigyn.

"He thinks we are perfect for each other." Loki muttered, reaching down to press a soft kiss on Sigyn's lips.

"he is right, we are." Sigyn stated, hand running through Loki's hair.

"Do you regret marrying me?" Loki asked, voice soft and broken.

Sigyn stared into Loki's eyes, seeing all of him. It was not every day that Loki allowed himself to be open, not even with her. Especially not with her, for she knows that he fears the day she would leave him.

"I have never regretted marrying you Loki. Not when I learned of the many affairs. Not when our children were taken away. Not when I learned what you were. Not when you were banished. Not when you leave every few days. I have never regretted marrying you Loki."

Sigyn brought Loki's face down and kissed him, putting as much of her love as she could into the kiss.

She knows her love helps Loki, but it can't heal all that he has gone through...but it is alright, because she will stick by him.

The kiss quickly turned more passionate.

Loki's hands began to roam down her body; her clothes disappearing with a touch of his hand.

His mouth trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling in places, leaving his mark on her.

She gasped at the feeling of his hands on her breasts, massaging them before replacing them with his mouth. Her hands clutched unto his hair, gasping quietly at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple. At the feeling of his hands on her hips she spread her legs, encouraging him to go lower.

Loki growled, hand reaching down to caress her. It was too soft, too gentle, it wasn't enough.

Sigyn couldn't tell when his clothes disappeared, she just sighed at the feeling of his skin on hers.

She bucked up against him, needing more, wanting more.

"What do you want, Sigyn?" Loki groaned into her ear, fingers digging into her hips.

Instead of answering Sigyn rolled them over in order to straddle Loki.

"Everything," she moaned as she sank unto Loki, both of them moaning at the feeling.

Loki groaned as he thrust up to meet Sigyn, pushing himself deeper into her. He watched her ride him, breasts bouncing up and down, hair matted to her face, eyes hazy with pleasure. His name rolled from her tongue like a safety line.

Not being able to take it anymore, he rolled them over, her legs wrapping around him as he slammed hard and fast into her. Her breasts pressed against his chest, his mouth slammed against hers in a ferocious kiss, before she screamed out his name, her walls clamping around him as she reached her orgasm. A few thrusts later and he was spilling himself into her, biting down on her shoulder in order to quiet himself.

He slipped out of her, but remained on top of her, his head rested on her bosom. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair. They were both sweaty, dirty, sore, and content.

"I love you." she whispered.

'I love you too.' he mouthed into her skin.

He knew she felt it and heard it for she hummed a soft lullaby that always placed him to sleep.

Sigyn hummed it until his breath had stabilized and she knew he was asleep. She gently rolled him from on top of her, tucking him in, before curling next to him, a loving smile on her face.

…...

Steve laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was confused as to what was going on.

Loki had kissed him. Sigyn hadn't but she definitely flirted with him.

Steve had dreams with both Sigyn and Loki.

What did it all mean?

Steve groaned and rolled over to hide his face in his pillow. He needed to talk to someone...but who?

Tony was out of the question. He should never find out about his predicament.

Bruce, Steve was still avoiding him because he felt bad seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Coulson, Steve would ask him but he was on a mission at the moment.

Natasha and Clint were with Coulson on said mission.

Peter Parker was a kid.

The only one that remained was Thor...

Was Steve that desperate to talk to Thor about his problem?

Memories of his dreams made him decide that yes, he was indeed desperate to resolve whatever was going on.

…...

Steve noticed that Thor was polishing his hammer in the living room. That did not sound strange in his mind...not at all...

"Son of Rogers!" Thor cried out, grinning at him.

Steve smiled nervously as he sat next to the other.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I have this problem and I was hoping you could give me some advice...?" Steve asked, voice trailing off towards the end.

"Of Course! I shall help you with whatever you need!" Thor nodded, placing his hammer down and turning to fully look at Steve.

"Well...Loki kissed me." Steve blurted out.

Hadn't it been scary, Steve would have been more in awe at the transition from happy Thor to angry enough to kill something Thor.

"WHAT?" He screamed standing up, hammer flying to his hand.

"How could he do that to Sigyn?" Thor growled.

Steve winced but he quickly stood up and tried to quiet the other and placate him.

"No, no, it is not like that...wait, hasn't he done this to Sigyn before?" Steve inquired, realizing that Loki had been...well...unfaithful a number of times now.

"It is true, my brother has had involvements with others however I believed that by having Sigyn live with him, that would stop." Thor said, voice having slightly lowered in tone.

"Well, I met Sigyn and we went out on a date?" Steve felt Thor's blue eyes turn icy on him.

Steve could feel that this conversation could go bad...really quickly.

"I was kidnapped by Loki. I met Sigyn and I gave them my phone number. She texted me. We went to a restaurant. Loki texted me. We went to the same restaurant. He kissed me. Told me that it is my choice what happens next." Steve quickly rambled out, once again amazed at how fast Thor's emotions changed. He went from angry and suspicious to confused.

"You mean to say that Sigyn was in on all of this?" Thor asked, sitting back down, rubbing his chin.

"That is what Loki told me, kind of...and she is the one who befriended me first." Steve stated with a shrug, because once he said it aloud, it made even less sense than it did in his mind.

"If she is fine with you joining their relationship, then I give you my blessing to court them and join them." Thor stated, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked, because how did Thor know that he even wanted to do such a thing?

"Well, it is obvious that you like the two of them. They like you back. Does that not mean that you will take them up in their offer and join them?" Thor inquired, looking at him confused.

"When you put it that way..." Steve muttered, because Thor had a point.

He did like the two of them, there was no denying that.

They did invite him over.

"I am glad I could help you, brother in law! I am sure mother and father would want to meet you at some point. So will all of my nieces and nephews. Glad you are part of the family! This calls for a celebration! Will ask Agent Coulson when he arrives about celebrating your new status." Thor grinned, getting up and walking out happily.

Wait.

What new status? Meeting the family?

Oh dear.

…...

Sigyn was lying on the sofa, flipping through a magazine, reading some gossip concerning Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie again. They had gone through all types of gossip, they just needed to have an article on how Brad Pitt was found out to be gay and making out with Matt Damon or something. Along with Angelina Jolie having actually wanted to get with Jennifer Anniston instead of Brad Pitt, now wouldn't that be headline news.

Sigyn giggled to herself at the idea.

It was then that her phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text message.

-My answer is yes-

Sigyn stared at the phone for a little bit longer, before a full blown smile reached her lips. She immediately got up and vanished away to wherever Loki was at the moment.

"SIgyn!" Loki snapped, surprised to see her there while he was making business with Doom.

"He said yes!" She squealed, launching herself into his arms.

Loki was confused for a second as SIgyn pushed her phone into his phone.

HUh?

Ohh...

"Sorry Victor, business will have to wait." Loki grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around Sigyn and teleporting them back to their house.

…...

Steve had come up with so many scenarios.

he sent the text and wondered if it all was a joke. He wondered if he was doing the right thing.

he wondered what he was getting himself into. He wondered how the three could possibly be together. He wondered if they wanted just sex from him. He wondered if it would be complicated.

Except...suddenly he found himself on his back, naked, on silky sheets and all thoughts stopped.

He saw him first, grinning at him by the door way. He was completely clothed still.

She then walked into the room, dress slipping down from her shoulders.

Loki was suddenly there, next to her, kissing her. Steve watched as Sigyn moaned into the kiss, her hand tangling into Loki's hair. Loki pushed the dress all the way down, causing it to fall silently unto the ground.

Steve couldn't look away and he couldn't help reaching down to touch himself.

Sigyn pulled back from Loki and turned to look at Steve. Her lips were swollen and he could clearly see her body. She was beautiful.

She grinned wickedly at him, before she walked over and got unto the bed. Steve felt the bed dip as she settled next to him. He gasped as she ran her hands down his chest, her eyes locked with his. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently against his, before pressing harder against him.

Steve moaned into the kiss, tangling his hand in her hair.

He was wretched away from Sigyn's lips only to be kissed by Loki.

Sigyn ran her hands over Steve's chest, before lying down and mapping his chest with her tongue.

Steve placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and felt bare skin. Steve groaned at the feeling of skin on skin, of Sigyn's tongue on his nipples.

Hands were roaming over his body and he didn't know who they belonged to...and he didn't care...

He felt a sudden warmth around his cock, causing him to buck his hips up, but they were tightly held down. His eyes locked with Sigyn's and he couldn't help but watch enthralled as his cock slipped in and out of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, hands pumping the base and it was amazing. Steve threw his head back as Sigyn took his lenght all the way into her mouth.

Steve could clearly hear the hard pants and groans of Loki, who was pleasuring himself and watching Sigyn suck Steve off. It was sexy as hell. It was different. It was amazing. It was too much.

Steve reached over and took Loki's cock in his hand, pumping to the rhythm that Sigyn set.

It was Loki's choked "Steve" that finally set Steve over the edge, making him release into Sigyn's mouth.

Sigyn pulled back, cum dripping down her chin and both Steve and Loki had never seen anything hotter.

Gracefully she crawled up Steve's body to kiss him and share his essence with him, before kissing Loki as well.

Steve leaned up and took one of Sigyn's nipples into his mouth while Loki took the other one.

Sigyn cried out, hands grabbing unto their hairs. She bucked up against their mouths. They suckled her, tongue twirling around the hardened nub. She found herself being led unto her back, legs pushed open.

A loud gasp emitted from her lips when she felt a finger slide inside of her. She spread her legs wider, hips bucking up, wanting more. She was answered with another finger slipping inside of her.

A strangled scream slipped from her mouth when she felt a tongue slip inside of her, along with the fingers. She arched her back, eyes shut tight, moaning wantonly.

"God, you look so hot like this, my fingers in you, his tongue in you. So dirty, aren't you?" Loki hissed into her ear. She whimpered, head shaking side to side, unable to respond coherently.

She whined when she felt the tongue and fingers slip out of her.

"Open your eyes Sigyn and watch." Loki muttered and she did as told.

She looked into Steve's baby blue eyes as he crawled on top of her. This was it, this was the first time she would have someone other than Loki inside of her. Steve bent down and kissed her, lifting her legs up and wider apart, before he slowly began to slide into her.

It was different, but it was good. She gasped into the kiss, hands reaching up to hold onto his shoulders.

"Steve." She moaned as he settled fully inside of her.

Loki watched them, hungrily, eyes taking the flexing muscles, listening to the moans and pants. Loki growled and magically appeared a bottle of lube. He settled himself behind Steve and slowly slid a finger into Steve's hole.

Steve gasped in surprise, freezing inside of Sigyn at the intrusion. Sigyn whined, bucking her hips up, needing for Steve to move. Steve felt himself being pushed back against the finger behind him. It happened again and again as Sigyn bucked up.

Steve groaned as he felt himself being opened more and more, as another finger was slipped inside of him. He felt Loki's weight settle on top of him, his breath on his neck.

Sigyn opened her eyes to see Steve and Loki on top of her. It was a beautiful sight.

Steve was way gone into fucking into Sigyn and fucking himself into Loki's fingers, he cried out at the loss of Loki's fingers, only to be stilled by Loki. Steve hissed as Loki slowly entered him, stretching him to the fullest. The three stopped all movement, for a couple of seconds, feeling completely full, feeling like they were one.

It was SIgyn, who bucked up, causing a rippling reaction. Steve bucked back as well, into Loki's dick.

Sigyn held onto both Steve's and Loki's hips, as she was slammed into the mattress over and over again. Loki grunted, loving the tightness of Steve's ass, the way the muscles clenched around his cock. He pulled all the way out, before slamming roughly back inside, elicining moans from not only Steve but also Sigyn.

Sigyn was being overwhelemed, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Steve's cock was filling her up all the way and it felt so good.

She screamed out their names as she climaxed, but the pleasure wouldn't stop. Steve kept thrusting into her, her muscles contracting against his dick, causing rippling pleasure to shoot through his body. it was the sudden strong thrust by Loki that hit his prostate just right that had Steve releasing himself into Sigyn, causing her to moan at the warmth feeling, pulsating inside of her.

However the pleasure for the two continued as Loki slammed into Steve, causing him to slam back into Sigyn. The two were incoherent, only feeling pleasure and Loki loved it.

He loved seeing Sigyn completely lose her control, and he loved the feeling of Steve on his cock, the tightness, the willingness to suck Loki's dick dry.

Loki moaned as he finally released into Steve.

…...

Loki lazily cleaned them up, before curling around each other on the bed.

"I am definitely glad we did this." Loki sighed, hands behind his head. Sigyn laughed softly, head propped on her hand as she glanced down at Loki and Steve.

Steve was dozing off on the other side of Loki.

"Hmm...go to slee Steve, we'll talk in the morning." Sigyn muttered, reaching over to ran a hand through his hair.

She then began to hum her lullaby, until both Loki and Steve were fast asleep.

She smiled and curled up on Loki's side.

…...

Steve woke up alone on the bed and felt a sudden pain in his heart, as if someone had grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

He grabbed a pair of shorts that had been left on the bed, before leaving the room.

Sigyn was in the kitchen, completely naked, making pancakes.

Loki was sitting at the table, looking at a newspaper.

"Look at this, they never get my good side. I look horrible." Loki frowned, taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning." Steve spoke up, joining Loki at the table.

"Steve, I hope you love pancakes." Sigyn stated happily, grabbing some plates and going over the place them in front of them. She placed a quick kiss on Steve's lips.

"also, I told you he wouldn't be comfortable walking around naked." Sigyn stated, serving Loki his pancakes.

"What a shame because they won't be on him for long." Loki smirked, grabbing Sigyn and pulling her into his lap, engaging her into a deep kiss.

"After we eat the pancakes. I can't eat pancakes without syrup." Sigyn stated breathlessly as she stood back up.

"Right Steve?" Sigyn grinned, serving him pancakes next.

Steve was still flustered from seeing them naked and so open.

"Look at him, he is so adorable. He will get used to this soon enough." Loki shrugged as he licked some syrup of his finger.

"I am glad you are here." Sigyn muttered, lying over Steve's back.

Steve felt Sigyn's perky nippled press unto his back, and he felt Loki's foot slide up his legs.

"So am I." he responded, before pulling Sigyn unto his lap and kissing her.

The three ended up having to eat their very cold pancakes without syrup...but it was worth it.


End file.
